


The Gap

by edgarallanrose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty's Gap Tooth, Canon Compliant, Coda, Comic 4.22, Episode Related, Jack is Weirdly into Bitty's Gap Tooth, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, check, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: “I still think you look cute.”“You’re my boyfriend, you have to thay that.” Bitty sighed. “And it’th not even tho much how it lookth. Lithen to me!”Coda for Comic 4.22 Check!
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 46
Kudos: 370





	The Gap

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling absolutely deranged today, will not apologize for this. 
> 
> Spoilers for comic 4.22! Unbeta'd!

“Oh, Jack,” Bitty said, pouting at his front facing camera.

“Well stop looking at it if it bothers you that much.”

Bitty turned to Jack and gave him the full puppy dog face, widening his eyes and sticking out his lower lip. Jack, easily swayed, crossed the room to sit next to Bitty on his bed and put his arms around him.

Bitty hadn’t even been able to process that his mouth had one less tooth for almost a full six hours after the game. There had been the press, and the partying, and his _boys_! Absolutely nothing could drag him away from his team in that moment.

But now he had spent two days watching press videos where he had to talk through that gap and a possible mild concussion, and it may be vain, but he was a little bummed.

“I still think you look cute.”

“You’re my boyfriend, you have to thay that.” Bitty sighed. “And it’th not even tho much how it lookth. Lithen to me!”

Jack was barely holding back a smile.

“What about it?”

“Jack!”

“I bet after long enough you get used to it.”

“Thankfully I’m theeing the dentitht tomorrow, tho I won’t have to get uthed to it.”

“I still can’t believe you lost a tooth before me.”

“Neither can I.”

“A lot of hockey players don’t bother replacing it, you know. They just leave the gap.”

“Well, I’m not a pro hockey player.”

“No, but. Just saying.”

“Jack Thimmermann, are you telling me not to fix my teeth?”

“Did I say that?”

Jack leaned in to kiss Bitty on the lips, which Bitty was usually happy to accept as a change of subject, but Bitty pulled back.

“Wait, are you thaying that?”

In response, Jack only dove in harder for the kiss, still being careful to avoid Bitty’s bruised chin. Bitty laughed as Jack kissed both his lips separately, then open mouthed, before slipping his tongue inside Bitty’s mouth. Bitty let himself be pushed back against the pillows, clasping his hands behind Jack’s neck. Jack ran his tongue along the backside of Bitty’s teeth, then pressed into the gap.

“Jack!” Bitty squealed, shoving at his shoulders. “What on earth ith wrong with you!”

“I like it. I see it, and I just think of you there on the ice, and…ah, Bits.”

Bitty laughed as Jack cupped his face, brushed his thumb over Bitty’s mouth, and pushed at his upper lip to expose the gap. Bitty batted his hand away but did offer an exaggerated smile and wink. Jack laughed, pulling Bitty into his lap so he could pepper his face and neck with more kisses.

“I’m gonna fixth the tooth,” Bitty said once Jack had started moving the kisses towards his collar bone.

It was Jack’s turn to look up and pout. Bitty rolled his eyes. This boy was _ridiculous_.

“I don’t wanna hear it!”

“Fine.” Jack lifted Bitty out of his lap and tossed him towards the other end of the bed, immediately crawling over his sprawled-out body. Bitty couldn’t even help but smile wide as Jack pressed a kiss to the center of his chest. “I’ll have to make the most out of my last night with it, then.”

“I cannot believe you right now.”

“Quick, Bits” Jack sucked the skin beneath Bitty’s ear and pressed his full weight on top of him. Bitty gasped, wrapping a leg around his back. “Say something with an ‘S.’ Please.”

Bitty pulled Jack’s attention back to his face, holding him with a coy gaze.

“Like what, Mithter Thimmermann?”

“Fuck.”

They dissolved into fits of laughter and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's all...for now lol. Sorry it's so short, but I figured it was better than nothin! 
> 
> This fic can also be found on tumblr over [here](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/614772577169260544/oh-jack-bitty-said-pouting-at-his-front)! If you'd like, you can follow me on tumblr, [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/Edgarallanrose1) and/or subscribe here to keep up with my writing! I'm also currently accepting prompts indefinitely over on tumblr which will eventually be crossposted here so...watch this space.
> 
> Edit: I have turned on comment moderation for this fic to ensure that both myself and my readers aren't going to be exposed to any spoilers for comics that have yet to be publicly released by Ngozi or are only shared in the book. Please be mindful about how you word your comments, thank you!


End file.
